sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
Crimsonfly
Crimsonfly Crimsonfly (Also known as Flimscrony) is one of the Mutants. It is an Astral/Insect type that is hidden in Cyberlith. It is one of the trickier mutants as unlike the other mutants, besides Sedipent and Thermagon, you cannot just enter the room it's in or teleport to it. You need to solve a puzzle, but the game does not tell you this. Crimsonfly has a 1/50 chance to drop. Description "Even the worst possible will get worse." Crimsonfly is a bizarre, dragonfly-like creature. It has a crimson body with a red organic substance all over it. It has three pairs of bone-like legs as well as two pairs of tattered-looking red wings. It has a long, segmented abdomen, which ends with a larger segment, and on its thorax are two ridges of brown-red spikes. It has two barely-visible eyes covered by what appears to be a Headcrab (which may explain its Astral typing). This headcrab has a model similar to a LilRockCrab, but it is not actually a LilRockCrab. The headcrab has several legs, as well as "teeth" and seems to be made of the same bony substance as its legs and the inside of its wings are made of. Crimsonfly also has two long bone-like pincers. It has spherical orange eyes. It spins its head around when the headcrab bits it, to the point it sometimes reaches angles near 180 degrees. The "dragonfly" canonically used to be a ComputerDragonfly, but the model actually uses InsectDragon since the InsectDragon model is more menacing, although it is not an InsectDragon in the lore as that would make Crimsonfly unrelated to Cyberlith. Crimsonfly itself is basically a puppet for the headcrab on it, which is implied to control it. It seems to live more on a natural instinct than anything. It is not a particularly nice creature due to this. Whether or not it even really thinks is unknown, although it definitely feels pain as shown by its animations. Another mysterious thing is its location in Cyberlith; it seems to be able to get through Cyberlith's security measures with little trouble, which is quite odd. This was later revealed to be because Crimsonfly is capable of changing the composition of its body at will, allowing it to get past the various detectors in Cyberlith. However, it always keeps the same overall shape, making its shapeshiting abilities more limited than the likes of Undeniable. Crimsonfly is an extremely fast creature, as is expected from an insect, and it is also extremely strong both in terms of Strength and Spirit, which fits its dangerous-looking appearance. However, it is absurdly frail and can be easily knocked out by any strong attack. This makes Crimsonfly a creature that is highly risky to use but that can deal with enemies really quickly at the same time. It has both Toxic and Dark-type coverage. Statistics Vitality: 76 Strength: 141 Guard: 35 Spirit: 141 Endurance: 35 Agility: 132 Evolves into: N/A Evolves from: N/A Drops: Crimsonfly 1/50, ClassicCrimsonfly 1/75, Crimdaughterfly 1/2500 What do you think of Crimsonfly? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of Crimsonfly's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Mutants Category:Creatures Category:Cyberlith creatures Category:Insect-type Creatures Category:Astral-type Creatures Category:Creatures with Toxic Coverage Category:Creatures with Dark Coverage